


Let's See What's Behind Door Number One!

by Gingersmiles



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal, Cock Rings, M/M, PWP, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingersmiles/pseuds/Gingersmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's shut himself up in his room again and John finally barges in to make Sherlock eat something. He gets way more than he bargained for but does he get the prize?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's See What's Behind Door Number One!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arielegance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielegance/gifts).



> This is for my friend Jeri. I hope you like it! Everyone go say hi to her battqueen.tumblr.com

"Sherlock!" John yelled from outside the locked door, "You can't lock yourself up for days on end. It's been 3 days, you've got to eat!" Faint noises came from the room but John couldn't make out what Sherlock was saying. He thought he heard his name somewhere in the muffled noises so he figured Sherlock wouldn't get mad at him if he went inside. The last time, Sherlock had went on about how John had ruined his experiment and the data was ruined. The doctor took a deep breath, braced himself for yelling that May or may not happen, and pushed open the door. 

John's mouth dropped and a strangled whimper escaped his mouth as he gazed at Sherlock on the bed, gigantic purple vibrator shoved up his ass. Sherlock turned his head, locked eyes with John and moaned, "Joohhnnn." 

John stared and realized his hand had been absentmindedly pressed against his hard cock, straining against his slacks. Slowly as if in a trance John walked over to the bed and pressed his hand against the toy in Sherlocks ass. 

A question formed on Sherlocks lips before John pulled out the vibrator and shoved it back in again, the question turning into a low moan. John slowly fucked Sherlock's ass before leaning over and pressing his lips to Sherlocks neck and sucking a bruise right behind his ear. 

"Want my cock in you, slut?" John purred and Sherlock moaned. "That's not an answer." John chuckled and sucked Sherlock's earlobe into his mouth, biting down and slowly tugging as the genius whined and shoved his hips back onto the toy. 

"Please," Sherlock moaned out and John smirked. Letting go of the toy he unbuttoned his slacks and dropped them to the floor along with his boxers and crawled onto the bed. Resting a hand on the genius' lower back, John slowly pulled the vibrator all the way out and set it on the bed where Sherlock's arms where holding himself up. John took his cock and pressed the head against Sherlock's wet hole. Holding onto Sherlock's shoulder John slid all the way in with a groan. 

"Move" Sherlock growled, and John pulled his hips back and started a brutal pace. He molded himself over Sherlock's back and wrapped a hand around his partner's dick. 

"What's this?" John smirked as his hand found the ring wrapped around the base of Sherlock's cock. "Didn't want to come too soon?" 

A high pitched whine escaped Sherlock that John was pretty sure the detective didn't realize he was making. John could feel the buildup in his spine that signified he was close; it had been awhile since he'd had anyone but his hand and none of his recent lovers had been as tight as Sherlock was. 

John rolled the ring off of Sherlock's dick and purred, "I want to feel you squeeze my cock as you come" and Sherlock was gone. His vision blurred and he slammed his hips back into John, muscles clenching around John and triggering his orgasm. Sherlock's arms gave out and he slumped to the bed as John milked his orgasm slowly, before pulling out and rolling to the side. 

"Well that was fun." John mumbled, curling over around Sherlock's back. "Maybe I'll ride your cock next." Sherlock let out a shaky moan and burrowed into the pillows. "Ahh, you're right. Nap first." And they drifted off to sleep, legs intertwined.


End file.
